Lillipup (Pokémon)
|} Lillipup (Japanese: ヨーテリー Yorterrie) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 32. Biology Lillipup is a light brown, canine Pokémon. It has oval, brown eyes, a red nose, and its face covered by an abundance of cream fur. This facial fur can be used for radar, and provides Lillipup with information about its surroundings. It has large pointed ears with a tuft of fur near the base of each. Its fur puffs out above its paws, and its back has a spiky dark blue blaze. Each paw has three toes, and a blue paw pad that can be seen in Pokédex 3D Pro. It has a short, tufty tail. It is an intelligent, courageous Pokémon capable of judging its opponent's strength. In the anime Major appearances Lenora's Lillipup debuted in The Battle According to Lenora!, where it was used during 's Gym . It was able to defeat Ash's Tepig during the match. Minor appearances A Lillipup appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]], under the ownership of Luis. In the latter , it was helping Luis search for rare herbs frozen in the ice when it nearly fell into icy water after Luis lost his grip on it during a disaster in which a giant iceberg hit the glacier they were on; it was then rescued by Damon's 's . In the former movie, it made a brief cameo appearance while fulfilling a similar role. Multiple Lillipup appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally!. A Lillipup appeared in Ash Versus the Champion!. Multiple Lillipup appeared in A Maractus Musical!. A Lillipup appeared in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!, under the ownership of a shopper at the . A 's Lillipup made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Lillipup appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs!, where Mr. Hatterly thought it would be a good Pokémon for Marigold. However, disagreed, much to Marigold's relief. A Lillipup made a cameo appearance in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1. Multiple Lillipup appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta!. Multiple Lillipup appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. Two Lillipup appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup!, both under the ownership of a Trainer. A Trainer's Lillipup appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. A Trainer's Lillipup appeared in Lost at the League!. A Lillipup appeared in Strong Strategy Steals the Show!. A Lillipup appeared in a flashback in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. A Lillipup appeared in a flashback in Secrets From Out of the Fog!. A Lillipup appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. A Lillipup appeared in The Island of Illusions! as a resident of Grand Spectrala Islet. A Trainer's Lillipup appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Trainer's Lillipup appeared in Confronting the Darkness!. Two Trainers' Lillipup appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, with one appearing in a flashback. Two Lillipup appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, both under the ownership of a Trainer. Three Trainers' Lillipup appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Lillipup appeared in a photo in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, A Glaring Rivalry!, and Night of a Thousand Poses!, where it was held by a younger before she developed a fear of Pokémon. A Trainer's Lillipup appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. A Trainer's Lillipup appeared in One Journey Ends, Another Begins.... Three Trainers' Lillipup appeared in Getting the Band Back Together!. A Trainer's Lillipup appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!. Two Lillipup appeared in Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!. A Trainer's Lillipup appeared in Getting a Jump on the Competition!. A Trainer's Lillipup appeared in Sours for the Sweet!. A Trainer's Lillipup appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. A Trainer's Lillipup appeared in The Shape of Love to Come!. Three Trainers' Lillipup appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Trainer's Lilipup appeared in a flashback in Black's First Trainer Battle, Growing Pains and PASM16. A Lillipup is one of the Pokémon employed by in her BW Agency. Since the director asked for a Pokémon that can do stunts and Lillipup's silhouette showed up, Lillipup presumably is a stunt Pokémon for the Agency. It first appeared in Lights, Camera...Action. Lenora has a which she owned since it was a Lillipup. It was seen in a flashback in Defeating Stoutland.\\ Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Lillipup is a minor character in the game and a resident of Post Town who is a good friend of . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and }} |} |} , , and ( )}} |} |} , , , Brooklet Hill, Paniola Ranch}} , , , Paniola Ranch}} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: Seabreeze Trail, Challenger's Ground}} |area=Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Ultimate Wilds (B1F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 673 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (13th release)}} |area=Fairy Land: Flowery Wooded Dell (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Primeval Thicket (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Lick|Ghost|Physical|30|100|30}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} |Psychic Fangs|Psychic|Physical|85|100|10}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=507 |name2=Herdier |type1-2=Normal |evo2= |no3=508 |name3=Stoutland |type1-3=Normal }} Sprites Trivia * Lillipup shares its with and . They are all known as the Puppy Pokémon. Origin Lillipup is based on a . Name origin Lillipup may be a combination of ''lilliputian and pup. Yorterrie may derive from . In other languages |fr=Ponchiot|frmeaning=From poncho and |es=Lillipup|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Lillipup|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=요테리 Yorterrie|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=小約克 / 小约克 Xiǎoyuēkè|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Лиллипап Lillipap|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Yorkleff es:Lillipup fr:Ponchiot it:Lillipup ja:ヨーテリー zh:小约克